


Doesn't Matter (When He's On His Knees)

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Stiles is Derek's Alpha, Sub Derek Hale, Tears, but let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: “Doesn’t matter how tall he is when he’s on his knees.” Silence fell, the grumbles of chests and scoffs of annoyance dissipated into the far depths of the nearly empty loft as Derek’s eyes flashed again.“Really, Stiles?” Derek said, raising his eyebrows. Stiles scoffed and walked over so he was toe to toe with Derek.“Really, Derek?” Stiles repeated, pursing his lips at his boyfriend. “You know that Scott’s plan isn’t nearly as bad as you claim it is and you mess with him anyway. It’s petty and low even for you.” Stiles thought he heard a growl from deep within Derek but he covered it up with one of his infamous glares.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	Doesn't Matter (When He's On His Knees)

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post that said, "Doesn’t matter how tall he is when he’s on his knees." So, naturally, I wrote a smut fic.
> 
> Please see end notes for additional information about the tags.

Stiles rolled his eyes for what he thought was the hundredth time that night. Scott and Derek had once again puffed their chests together and let their glowing red eyes glimmer in the otherwise dully lit room. Peter sat on the spiral staircase, mimicking Stiles’ eye roll with every heave of breath and guttural growl from the two alphas. 

“Are you two done?” Peter drawled from his spot far away from them. When neither alpha answered, Peter stood up and walked up the stairs with a wave in Stiles’ direction. 

“You want me to try and reason with two alpha werewolves?” Stiles asked incredulously, gaping as Peter disappeared from sight. “Of course,” Stiles said to himself, “ _I’m_ the one who always has to control the two alphas because that’s the job for the measly human of the werewolf pack.” He turned toward the wolves, resting his hands on his hips as he listened to them bicker. 

“You think because you’ve been an alpha longer, you make the only good decisions? Is that it?” Derek scoffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest as he peered over Scott’s head. 

“Yeah, that’s it. It’s not because you’re just a _pup_ squeak who has no idea how these games work yet. It’s only because I’m older and bigger and more powerful,” Derek said with his signature smirk growing on his face. Stiles held back a laugh as Scott pushed himself onto his toes. 

“Really? You’re gonna bring up the fact you’re taller than me again? Stiles, can you fucking believe this?” Scott huffed. Stiles saw the claws appear on Scott’s fingertips, Derek’s forming not long after and said the first thing that came to his mind. 

“Doesn’t matter how tall he is when he’s on his knees.” Silence fell, the grumbles of chests and scoffs of annoyance dissipated into the far depths of the nearly empty loft as Derek’s eyes flashed again. 

“Jesus Christ, Stiles. You guys figure it out, I’m outta here!” Scott said as he grabbed his backpack and practically sprinted out of the loft. For once, Stiles was grateful for the lack of a filter on his troubling mouth. 

“Really, Stiles?” Derek said, raising his eyebrows. Stiles scoffed and walked over so he was toe to toe with Derek. 

“Really, Derek?” Stiles repeated, pursing his lips at his boyfriend. “You know that Scott’s plan isn’t nearly as bad as you claim it is and you mess with him anyway. It’s petty and low even for you.” Stiles thought he heard a growl from deep within Derek but he covered it up with one of his infamous glares. 

“He needs knocking down a few pegs, even you can admit that,” Derek countered, resting a gentle hand on Stiles’ waist, an apologetic touch he so often distracted Stiles with. Stiles raised his eyebrows and took a step back, Derek’s hand freezing in place at the rejection. 

“He’s not the only one, _Alpha_ ,” Stiles said in the low voice he knew drove Derek crazy. There was a whimper that time as Derek’s eyes turned pleading as they stared into Stiles’. Stiles knew Derek recognized the tone and reveled in the immediacy of his reaction. “I wasn’t kidding when I said it didn’t matter,” Stiles said slowly, motioning toward the bedroom with a cock of his head. He had always expected a level of hustle with Derek; in battle and out, there were certain things that pushed Derek fast and Stiles used it to his advantage whenever he could. 

“Stiles…” Derek said slowly, his voice trailing off as they both stayed exactly where they were. Stiles crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, a silent order for Derek to get moving. 

Derek narrowed his eyes, his gaze solid as if he was waiting for Stiles’ next move - as if Stiles would move first. “No,” he said sternly, mimicking Stiles’ position. 

“You choose tonight to be defiant?” Stiles said with another tilt of his head. Before Derek could speak, Stiles reached his hand out to wrap his long fingers around Derek’s neck. His eyes flashed dangerously but Stiles wasn’t scared; he’s never been scared of Derek. He knew that Derek could have stopped his hand, could have broken it in half and had Stiles in his grasp in the time it took him to make the decision to grab the werewolf, but he didn’t. He never did. 

“Maybe I just-- want you to earn me-- on my knees,” Derek choked out, his hands steady at his sides. Stiles eyed him closely as his fingers loosened enough to trail across Derek’s collarbone and walk lazily down his chest. 

“Someone is in a _mood_ tonight, huh?” Stiles commented as a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Derek noticed and relaxed his shoulders only slightly. “I want you on your knees, _Alpha_. I want you to hold that strong jaw open for me until you can barely take anymore but you do because you’re so _good_ ,” Stiles muttered, stroking over the hard lines of Derek’s jaw with barely a brush of his finger. Derek leaned in to the touch and Stiles could tell he was holding back another whine. 

“Sti--” Stiles gripped Derek’s jaw in his hands, inhibiting his ability to speak as he leaned forward, their lips brushing together as he spoke. 

“I want you on your knees for me so I can fuck your pretty little mouth and remind you just how beautiful you look when you give all of your power over to your weak human boyfriend,” Stiles drawled as he ran his fingers from Derek’s jaw to his hips, pulling them flush together so every inch of their body was connected. 

Derek let out a breath and nipped at Stiles’ lip. “You know you’re anything but weak,” Derek whispered, pulling Stiles’ earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly. Stiles did know that. He knew that one of the most beneficial parts of their relationship was the power dynamic they had created and how even at that moment, neither of them knew who was really in control and neither of them cared. 

“I know I don’t feel weak when my cock is halfway down your throat. When you’re choking on it, drool dripping down your chin and tears falling from your bright red eyes. When I have all the power with just a flick of my wrist.” Stiles punctuated his point by threading his fingers through Derek’s hair and tugging roughly. He felt Derek’s knees almost give, bending just a little into Stiles’ skin. 

Derek glanced at the stairs, raising his eyebrows at Stiles. “You’re going to bring me to my knees r-right here? Where Creepy Uncle Peter can listen in? Maybe come down to watch the show?” Derek’s voice shook, but Stiles still groaned at the words. He knew Peter wouldn’t hesitate to listen in and as much as Stiles didn’t want to give in to Derek’s bratty nature, he knew he had to make the first move. 

Stiles tightened the grip he had on Derek’s hair and throat, moaning when his eyes widened in surprise. He loved that he could keep Derek on his toes, shock him with the power he unexpectedly held over the alpha. Stiles pushed him back, Derek stumbling with every step but never fighting against the motion, and Stiles knew he had won the game they played so often. 

“Let go, Derek, let me do exactly what I want, exactly what you _need_ ,” Stiles urged, his voice more pleading than he wanted. Derek froze when his legs hit the bed and Stiles thought he was going to lose the semblance of power he had. Derek dropped to his knees before he could entertain the thought. 

Derek hit the ground as a painfully loud crack echoed through the empty bedroom and his hands were like lightning as they undid the button and forced down the zipper of Stiles’ jeans. Before Stiles could even think, his pants were around his knees and Derek’s mouth was on him. It was a mess of tongue and lips as Derek couldn’t decide whether to lick him or suck him or let Stiles choose. Stiles easily took the choice away from him and pulled at his hair. As if on instinct, Derek’s jaw dropped open and his eyes darted up to meet Stiles’. 

“God, you’re so good, so good for me, _Alpha_ ,” Stiles praised, holding Derek’s hair tighter as his other hand grasped around the base of his cock. He knew what Derek wanted and as much as Stiles reciprocated that feeling, he wasn’t ready to take advantage of the kneeling man yet. He pressed the tip of his leaking cock Derek’s bottom lip, letting the small amount of liquid that had dribbled out spread across the soft skin of his mouth. Derek stayed still, so still, and his eyes seemed to cross in a daze as his tongue swept to clean the precum, to finally get a taste of Stiles. 

“Please, please,” Derek whispered, the words stringing together, an almost silent beg that had Stiles’ stomach flipping. Stiles stroked at his hair, lessening the grip only slightly, much to Derek’s obvious dismay. Derek leaned in to Stiles’ hand and closed his eyes as a whimper escaped his damp lips. Stiles bit down on his own at the beautiful sight in front of him and tugged once more at the thick, black strands threaded through his fingers. 

“You’re not so _big_ when you’re desperate on your knees, are you?” Stiles teased, finally pushing his cock into Derek’s waiting mouth. Derek’s eyes shot open and when Stiles saw the pure joy in them, he broke. Whatever power he had over Derek didn’t matter because his werewolf, his _alpha_ , wanted everything Stiles had to offer him. “Fuck, Derek,” Stiles exclaimed before his palm flattened on the back of Derek’s head and the rest of his length slid easily down Derek’s throat. 

Derek stayed still, his eyes their natural green color that Stiles first fell in love with, and let Stiles fuck his mouth with the rhythmic push of his hips. Stiles watched him with every thrust, waiting for the moment, that one move that made Derek lose control. He never thought he would want to be the one in control, the one who had surly and authoritative Derek Hale submitting to a human. But when it finally happened, Stiles didn’t think he could ever go back. 

The only sound to be heard was the pop of lips off of skin as Stiles pulled fully out of Derek’s mouth. The whine that followed muffled by Stiles holding Derek’s head in both of his hands and slamming into the back of his throat. Derek choked, a noise that used to scare Stiles until he realized just how much Derek loved it, and the red that had since disappeared bled back into his gaze. Stiles’ heart beat rapidly and he gulped to stop his desperate moan from escaping. Derek had never looked as gorgeous as he did with Stiles’ long fingers wrapped around his head and his cock barely visible behind his eager lips. 

Stiles couldn’t hold his words back any longer as a heavy moan poured from his mouth. “God, Derek, you look so good like this, so beautiful like this, I--” Derek sucked, a sloppy slurp reverberating off the walls of the bedroom only beat by the shuddering moan that escaped from Stiles’ lips. He chanced a glance down at Derek and saw his glowing eyes welled up with tears, brimming on the edge as if he was waiting for Stiles’ okay. Stiles wanted to see them fall down his cheeks more than he had wanted anything in a long while. 

His hips were uncontrollable as he slammed his cock as far into Derek’s throat as he could, one hand in a deathly grip in his hair, the other wandering to Derek’s neck. His fingers wrapped tightly around it and he could feel his own cock sliding almost uncomfortably deep down Derek’s throat. The thought hit him as he felt his release building up inside of him. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted, he always did when it came to Derek. 

“It’s like you were made for my cock, so eager for me to fuck your mouth, make your eyes water while you choke.” Derek blinked and the first few tears fell down his cheeks. Stiles moved the hand on Derek’s throat to swipe at them, catching them on his thumb before letting them drip onto Derek’s top lip as his thrusts became more erratic. “I love that I do this to you, that my cock does this to you. These tears are just for me, _Alpha_. Can you taste them? Taste what I do to you?” He brought his own hand up to his mouth and let the saltiness of the liquid spread on his tongue. 

Derek moaned around Stiles’ cock, a sound that meant Derek was close. Stiles hadn’t even noticed his hand palming at the bulge in his jeans and it took everything in him to look away now that he had. He threw his head back as Derek sucked harder, his cheeks hollowing against Stiles’ length until it felt like Stiles was surrounded by warmth, by Derek. He gripped at Derek’s shoulders, intending to pull away, but Derek’s hands on his thighs kept him close. When he glanced down, he saw Derek watching him with red eyes. He wasn’t touching himself anymore, too preoccupied with Stiles’ pleasure to care about the strain in his jeans and it threw Stiles over the edge. 

He came on a moan, almost a scream, and he kept his eyes on Derek’s until he had to close them, had to wince with the pleasure that overtook him. Derek continued to suck, to lick, swallowing every inch of Stiles down until Stiles threaded his fingers through Derek’s hair and tugged twice. He pulled out of Derek’s throat and removed his hands as they trembled just above Derek’s skin. Derek whimpered in front of him, the claws of one hand digging into Stiles’ thigh as the other pulled his cock out of his restricting jeans. The claws should have been painful but instead, they sent a spark of renewed arousal through Stiles’ skin. 

“What do you need, Derek? For me to tell you what I want?” Stiles asked in a murmur, stroking a gentle thumb under Derek’s eyes. The tears had dried, Derek’s jaw slack open as if he wasn’t ready to Stiles’ cock to leave him empty. “I want you to show me what a good little alpha you are. You don’t even need my hands or mouth to make you come. You get off on me having all of the control over you, fucking whatever greedy hole I want to fill, giving up all of the power we both know you have,” Stiles muttered, stroking his hand over Derek’s hair as he leaned into the touch. 

Derek thrust his hips the best he could from his spot on his knees, his dry palm stroking along his dick that was still slightly covered by fabric. The poor wolf wanted Stiles so bad he couldn’t even pull himself all the way out of his jeans. Stiles almost growled from the urgency of Derek and the feelings that overtook him. 

“Stiles, please,” Derek whispered, a plea just for _him_. He had never felt more powerful than when Derek waited for his okay, for him to give Derek the permission to feel _good_. It sent a wave of pleasure through him as he stared down at Derek waiting patiently for his command. He held Derek’s face delicately in his hand, stroking his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip to pull it from the painful grip Derek’s teeth had on it. 

He bent down to place the gentlest of kisses on his red and raw lips, whispering as he pulled away, “come for your alpha.” Derek howled as he pressed his forehead into Stiles’ stomach, nuzzling his nose into the skin as his entire body shook from his release. Derek’s shoulders hunched, his back arched, his moans filled the bedroom like Stiles’ favorite song. It was Stiles’ favorite scene and it was all for _him_. 

Derek’s moans were muffled as his teeth sank into Stiles’ hip and they turned to whimpers mixed with Stiles’ hisses of pleasurable pain. Derek’s breath evened out to match the soft strokes of Stiles’ hand through his hair before his hands fell to his sides, one covered in his come, the other trembling over the floorboards. When Derek had it in him to look up at Stiles, the relaxed, blissful look in his eyes had Stiles dropping to his own knees to pull Derek into a tight hug. 

“You are so perfect, Derek, so fucking incredible. You did so _good_ , _Alpha_ , my good alpha,” Stiles praised as he placed a line of kisses along Derek’s shoulder and up his neck until they were face to face. Derek leaned into every touch, his hands gripping at Stiles’ hips to bring him closer. 

“ _My_ perfect alpha, you mean?” Derek teased, biting down on Stiles’ bottom lip playfully. Stiles couldn’t stop the blush from forming on his cheeks. He didn’t mean to insinuate, well, call himself what he did. 

“It was the heat of the moment,” Stiles retorted as Derek’s hands smoothed up his back. Derek leaned in and smoothed their lips together, slower and neater than they had at the start. Derek pulled away enough so Stiles could see his small shrug and raised eyebrow. 

“I didn’t say I minded it.” Stiles kissed him harder. 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: It has been brought to my attention that this fic may come off as an unhealthy power dynamic between Derek and Stiles. In my hc for the characters, Stiles making comments like that is completely normal. They have had a conversation about Stiles' inability to *not* say ridiculously sexual comments in front of their friends and Derek is okay with it. Scott is sick of hearing them and knows that those two get out of hand often cause they are incredibly in love (as my sterek always is). 
> 
> On that note, if you are getting your information about BDSM from fic that I've created because I wanted to create it, then that is not my fault and I shouldn't be accused of romanticizing an unhealthy relationship. Fic is fic is fic. These characters are in a healthy relationship and if you don't see it as such, please feel free to click that shiny red X in the corner. Thanks. 
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
